


Unknow feeling

by Prisoner0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisoner0/pseuds/Prisoner0
Summary: 花吐症的梗
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Kudos: 4





	Unknow feeling

**Author's Note:**

> 花吐症：其症状是感染者将会感到痛苦，咳嗽，从口中呕吐出花来。若所暗恋之人未晓其意，则会在短时间内死去，化解之法为与所暗恋之人接吻，一起吐出花朵后痊愈。

“我对你来说是什么？”  
他这样突然发问，从被剥夺的自由毫无征兆地跳跃到这里。  
三笠怔了怔，目光从他的眼睛下移向他紧抿的唇。  
是什么？她从没仔细思考过这个问题，人与人之间的关系是一团乱麻，她从不精通于此。  
但……这貌似是个好时机。  
只要和他接吻就会痊愈吧？只要接吻就不会再咳嗽或者吐出花瓣了吧？  
大家都说他们应该在一起，他们是青梅竹马，年龄也相当，郎才女貌，活该三笠喜欢他。  
既然大家都这么觉得，那大概自己真的喜欢他吧？  
这没什么，不过是接吻而已，只要痊愈就好，只要不咳嗽就不会在战斗中拖累大家。  
特别是……拖累他。  
她四年前就开始咳嗽了，准确的说，是在从罗德·雷伊斯手上夺回艾伦之后开始的。  
看到他安然无恙，她紧揪的心终于放松，当下就咳出一片鲜红的花瓣来。  
“你受伤了？”那个矮子皱眉，闪电般伸手抓住她的手腕，叫她不能遮掩。  
啊，她看向他蹙紧的眉，摇摇头，不能再叫他矮子了，毕竟是自己来之不易的同族呢。  
前往雷伊斯家礼拜堂的路上，他们就如此草率地确定了彼此是同族的事实。  
草率到只有简简单单一句话  
——你曾经经历过力量突然觉醒的瞬间吗？  
后来她才知道，仅这一句话，就足以概括他和她的一生了。  
他们同时低头看向三笠的手心。  
素白的手掌里，一片玫瑰花瓣灿烂绽放，是血一般鲜红颜色。  
“这是？！”他脸色蓦然大变。  
“是什么？”  
他摇摇头，遮掩住眼中神色，换了个毫不相干的话题：“艾伦……他对你来说很重要吧？”

“是家人……”  
或许这是个好时机，和马莱的战争近在咫尺，她不能再犯愚蠢低级的错误了，连累他崴伤脚什么的……不会再有第二次。  
艾伦倾身，她也迎上去，配合他将唇轻轻印在她的唇上。  
她从来匮乏寻常女孩的羞涩。  
她睁着眼，天马行空地想：原来这就是接吻的感觉吗？远没有萨沙所描述的甜蜜缱绻。  
不过没什么关系，只要不再生病就好了。  
她还记得851年的时候他们被派往肃清墙外剩余的巨人，这对于她来说本该是游刃有余的任务。  
本该。  
但她却在握刀砍向巨人的那一瞬间从胸腔爆发出一阵无法抑制的咳嗽，剧烈到连刀都拿不稳，本该死去的巨人闻声转头，张开嘴静待她顺着惯性送死。  
她觉得有些讽刺，又有些可笑。她，三笠·阿克曼，104期首席，就因为这种无聊的原因死去？  
她看向空中飘落下坠的玫瑰花瓣，优雅又绝望，宛如临死的蝴蝶，美得叫人心颤。  
……  
一阵尖锐的切割空气的声音响起，瘦削有力的臂膀紧紧揽住她的腰。  
“喂，小鬼，你着急着送死吗？”   
她睁开眼，利威尔箍紧她的腰带她后撤，甩出的刀片精准插向巨人的后颈。  
“不，没有。” 她喃喃，怔愣着看他从天而降的面容，阴冷又清俊，苍白又绮丽。  
“你……不是说不会出手吗？”  
他不耐烦地皱眉，显然没什么耐心回答这种无聊的问题：“哈？那不是因为某个小鬼想不开吗？”  
不，没有，她想辩解，却又爆发出一阵惊人的咳嗽，玫瑰花瓣在空中打着旋儿飞舞。  
他长久地凝视，直到它们降落再看不见，随后又将视线移回到她脸上。  
她仍被他揽在怀里，只能仰视他蓦地阴沉的面容。不，其实无关身高，无论何时何地她好像都只能仰望他。  
她知道大概是自己是错了，但好像又不是自以为的原因，只觉得心幽幽下沉，没有来的难过。  
“你还没和艾伦坦白？”  
“坦白什么？”  
她不懂，他也没说。

“喂！艾伦你在做什么啊？！”  
他们被打断了，她松了口气。为什么会松口气呢？她没多想。  
只是，这样问题就解决了吧？  
她随着艾伦走进帐篷，坐在毛毡铺就的地毯上，效仿大家也端起酒杯。  
她启唇，金黄的酒液随着杯沿流进她的喉咙。  
然后——  
她剧烈地咳嗽起来，痛得弯下了腰，像要把心脏也呕出来。  
“三笠，你还好吗？都说了不要喝这么猛，这是酒不是水！”爱尔敏轻轻拍拍她的背，她摆摆手示意自己没事。  
果然，她就着灯光看向酒杯，杯里一丝鲜血缓缓沉淀下去，一片花瓣沉沉浮浮。  
她丝毫不感到惊讶，面对这个和所有人的设想都不一样的结果。  
不知怎的，面对这个结局，她竟有些病态的兴奋。所有人都说三笠该干什么，从来没想过她真正想要什么。艾伦想要加入调查兵团，所以她也必须加入；她和艾伦青梅竹马，所以他们就合该在一起；她这么强，就合该是利威尔·阿克曼的继任者……  
谁要做他的继任者啊，好像他很快就会死去一样。  
她盯着那抹红，为自己迟来的叛逆微微笑着。

可惜她没来得及对他说，她以为这并不是一件多么重要的事。不过是一段没有回应的感情，三笠·阿克曼还不至于因此就如她咳出的花瓣一般凋零。所以那天晚上他扛起喝醉的她，像扛着装着米的麻袋，她只是在他肩头轻轻发笑。  
“笑什么？”他的语气出奇地温和，言语间带着轻微的咳声。  
她被扛着，自然看不见有白色的花瓣飘落。  
当然，他也不会让她看见。他对她，总是这样滴水不漏。  
她不懂，她总是在这方面如此迟钝，如果她早知道这一切到底意味着什么就好了。  
他懂，但他也不说，总是自以为是，擅自揣测连她自己都搞不懂的心意。  
利威尔兵长，快醒过来吧。她俯身吻住他苍白的唇，上面还残留着苦涩的药与血的味道。  
唔，一点都不甜蜜，只有无尽的苦涩。  
但很柔软，出乎意料的柔软。  
平日里他都是一把随时准备出鞘的利刃，剑尖毫不留情地指向前方。  
利威尔也会如此柔软吗？像寻常人一样？亲吻的时候像在吃棉花糖？  
那条长长的伤疤毫不留情地贯穿了他整张右脸。  
他本不该是这样的。  
三笠又俯下身亲吻他带着苦味的柔软的唇。快醒来吧，醒来我就原谅你擅自揣度我的心意，并且立即跟你坦白，不嫌弃你老也不嫌弃你矮。  
唔，也不嫌弃你破相。  
快醒来吧利威尔，求你了，她伸出舌，一点一点描绘他薄唇的形状。  
床上的人突然轻轻咳嗽，呼吸也急促起来。  
三笠直起身子，眼神里带着期待。

他咳嗽，却没有白色的花瓣。  
the end


End file.
